


Dean pups out.

by CinntaxError



Series: Ducky's Universe. (A traditional Family) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Play, Embarrassed Dean, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Dean, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets introduced to puppyplay. Gifted to majestic_duck as I'm playing within the confines of her universe, as laid out in "A Traditional Family".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean pups out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Traditional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783639) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



Dean groaned, slowly opening his eyes. There it was again, louder. A knocking at the door. Why couldn't Castiel answer it?! It was just Bobby anyway. He sighed, untangling himself from the golden omega, Gabriel. They'd been sleeping together peacefully. Not bothering to put on any clothes, he trudged to the door, dressed only in his alpha's collar. Bobby had seen him nude enough times. Naked was so subjective, Dean felt. He felt he could be nude and feel completely clothed with just his alpha's collar, or completely naked when wearing a suit without Castiel's collar. He flung open the door. "Bobby... why the h..." he stopped short, seeing the leggy blonde beta standing there, in her black and purple FedEx uniform, holding a large box.

"Ahem, I have a....package," she smirked as she said that, glancing down at Dean's 'package' "For a Mr Castiel. Is he or another alpha home?" Dean just growled softly. He hated that he couldn't sign for a parcel, simply because he was an omega! He was about to mouth off at her, when Castiel appeared, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist a moment and placing a kiss on top of his head.

"I'm Castiel. I'll sign for it now." He patted Dean's rump with a smirk, before turning his attention to the PDA the beta was offering him, quickly signing for the package and taking it from her, chuckling inwardly at Dean's huffing. "Thank you very much. Have a wonderful day." Gabriel seemed to appear out of nowhere as the beta headed back to her van.

"Oh, I bet you looked adorable, opening the door naked for that FedEx worker! Ah the perks!" he smirked, teasing Dean. Dean tensed, ready for a fight but he was stopped short by Castiel grabbing him around the waist and holding the squirming Dean tightly.

"Not the time, Dean." the alpha warned, before planting another kiss on his head. Dean grumbled but stopped squirming, heeding his alpha's word. His ass still hurt from last night when he was disobedient, and he really didn't want a repeat. He did however notice that smirking glance from the beta, sending his face brighter still, but there were more pressing matters!

"Ca-aas!" Dean whined, his curiosity killing him. A sharp glance from the alpha thought, and he quickly obeyed, carrying the box to the living room. Castiel stood the entire time at the end of the hallway, watching that shapely, slightly purpled rump move along it. He did have such a way of asking for spankngs, and Castiel was always more than happy to oblige. Dean couldn't help a little bit of a hip sway as he walked, knowing how much his alpha enjoyed the view. Placing the box in the cnter of the room he curled back up with Gabriel, the other omega snickering as he settled in to snooze.

***

 

Sam yawned as he fumbled with his keys at the door, only to find the door flung open by an overexcited Dean. The omega's arms flew around his neck, and his legs quickly wrapped around his waist.

"Saaaaaammy! You're home!" he exclaimed, wiggling with pent up excitement "Come to the lounge!" Castiel stood at the end of the hallway, smirking with amusement as Sam looked at him from over Dean's shoulder with bewilderment.

"Okay, okay! Just lemme go and I'll go to the lounge, sheesh!" Dean blushed, quickly dropping his legs and letting his brother go. He composed himself and then made his way to the lounge, Sam in tow. The box was standing in the middle of the room, and Dean went and knelt right by it, looking expectantly at Cas and Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...little context here, Cas?"

"Box came today. I told him he couldn't open it until you got here. It's something I wanted you to see. Pup, you may open it now." Sam stood back to watch as Dean more or less dived on the box, ripping the packaging tape off and plunging his hands into the box. Packaging peanuts flew everywhere and fell like snow as Dean hauled out the contents...and paused.

"Cas...what?" he had hauled out a beautiful black leather bulldog harness, made from bridle leather with the shinest chrome buckles. He dug deeper and pulled out two more smaller boxes. Cas just smirked at Dean and Sam's bewildered expressions. Dean opened the first box and found a set of ears in there, the type that clip into hair, the shape and colour of a wolfs. Dean's blood ran cold, beginning to get an idea of where this was going as his quivering fingers worked on the final box, opening it and pulling out a long, beautiful silver, grey and white flecked wolves tail with a buttplug on the end.

"Surprise, puppy!" Cas grinned, looking to Sam and seeing the bewilderment turn to amusement.

"Hey! That looks like it'd really suit you, Dean! And hey, the plug's not too big for your tight ass!" Gabe teased. Gabriel. FUCK! Dean had forgotten all about him, and here he was....teasing him. 

"Ain't no fucken way I'm wearing that, Cas!" he snarled at his alpha. Cas raised an eyebrow, and before Dean could utter another word, he was flung over the arm of the sofa, forced to arch his back as a trio of sharp slaps fell on his exposed rump.

"Dean! We could discuss this in a civil manner, I wouldn't have minded that. I will NOT however, tolerate such rudeness!" Castiel said in his strictest tone. Dean nodded, wincing from the pain. "Now, you can stay there whilst Gabe goes and gets the lube. We're going to see how this tail looks in you." Dean nodded again, staying there quietly. Now wasn't the time to argue. He'd gotten off light and that was a rare thing. Gabriel snickered, running off to fetch the lube from the bedroom.

"So. You called him puppy all this time and now we finally get to see him as a pup, eh Cas?" Sam quipped. 

"Mmhmm. Figured it was about time. But it wouldn't be just any pup. Our Dean here is a wolf, and I felt it was important to highlight that." Dean's cheeks flushed. Gabe wandered back in with the lube, handing it to Cas. "Now Dean, spread your legs and relax." Castiel picked up the tail, watching as Dean obeyed. He squirted a little lube on his finger and reached between Dean's cheeks, slowly spreading the lube over that rosebud. Dean bit his lip, trying really hard to stop a moan, but Cas was insistant. After a few more moments the moan came and Cas chuckled. He withdrew his fingers from a very teased Dean and spread the remainder of the slick substance on the head of the toy. Sure omega's could slick, but Dean hadn't really been in the mood so he took a short cut. Lining the toy up with his tight - well - tailhole, he began to slowly press it in, causing a slightly longer groan from Dean, before the toy popped in. Dean gasped and closed his eyes tightly, his cock hard and leaving a mark on the couch from his pre. "That's better, Dean."

"Th...thank you, Alpha," Dean murmurred, eyes closed. Cas nodded and went about clipping those ears into Dean's hair. It already made quite a difference, and Cas could feel a stirring from within the confine's of his suit's trousers. Not yet, though.

"Ok, Dean. Stand up and move about, get used to the tail, then we'll put on your harness." Dean rolled his eyes but slowly stood, feeling that toy filling his rear. It felt odd, and the damned thing tickled his thighs a bit. Gabriel giggled. 

"Awww, such a cute wittle puppy!" Dean opened his mouth to retort, but Cas beat him to the chase.

"Gabriel, corner, now. I suggest keeping your mouth closed from here on in, unless you want a purple rear from my frat paddle." Gabriel huffed but slinked over to the corner, placing his nose firmly against the wall. Cas didn't miss the slight rump wiggle. Turning his attention back to Dean, he smiled "You do look adorable in that tail. Walk up and down the hallway, so you can get the feel for that tail." Blushing furiously as he felt Cas and Sams' eyes on him, he began to walk awkwardly up the hallway, trying to adjust to the strange, new sensation. He'd never been stuffed and walking at the same time. It hurt slightly at first, continuing up and down the hall. He hoped it'd be over with one length of the hallway but each time he almost got back into the lounge, Cas would do a circular motion in the air, signalling that he should carry on walking. It...it began to feel good he had to admit, Dean's cock beginning to twitch. Finally Cas motioned him over with a smirk. He reached down to Dean's cock, giving it a firm squeeze. Dean's eyes rolled back into his skull with pleasure. "Mmhmm," Cas mumbled "I figured you'd enjoy this." he wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, smirking as he gave the puppy boy's rump a sharp slap, starting to jerk his cock up and down. Out of the corner of his eye, Cas saw Sam avert his gaze, turning to stare at Gabe's lovely ass. Cas chuckled, then snapped his fingers, pointing at the floor "All fours, Dean. hands in fists to make paws. This provides more support to the wrist. On the flat, you can break your wrist.

"Yes Alpha," Dean mumbled, slowly moving to all fours as ordered, fists resting on the floor. He couldn't resist a playful wiggle of his new limb. Cas smiled, gently rubbing his hand down Dean's spine, watching as he arched up into it.

"That's a good boy. Good pup." Cas looked up as he saw Sam wander over, curiosity getting the better of him. Sam gently scritched the back of Dean's head.

"I think he makes a good addition to the family, Cas!" Sam giggled, continuing to scritch. Dean couldn't help a soft purr in the back of his throat, his eyes closing at the sensation. "Sure he's not a kitten?" Sam smirked. Gabe snickered from his corner.

"Naw, he's too much of a sucker for pats and...bones." Cas replied, before moving over to the sofa. He snapped his fingers again. "Crawl over here Dean, then lay down at my feet. There's a good pup." Dean blushed yet again but quickly crawled over to his alpha, curling up on his side at his alpha's paws. Cas chuckled and gently stroked the 'puppy' with a paw. Cas patted the cushion next to him, looking at Sam. Sam nodded, moving to join his brother's alpha. "Gabe, if you can behave, you can come and cuddle the puppy." Gabe practically scrambled over, snuggling up with Dean. 

"He makes a cute puppy, Cas." Cas smiled again. That he does, he thought. That he does.


End file.
